Duncan Manderly
Duncan Manderly is the head of House Manderly and the Lord of White Harbor. He currently serves on the Small Council of Edmund I Baelish as Master of Ships. Biography Born in the year three hundred fifty-four after Aegon’s Conquest, Duncan was the first-born son of Lady Aemma Grafton and Humfrey Manderly, the Lord of White Harbor. He was born twisted, small, and deformed, almost taking his lady mother’s life. Four years after his birth, Lord and Lady Manderly brought forth a healthy babe, Jeyne. Growing up unloved and often mocked by highborn and smallfolk alike, the young Merman spent his days hidden from the eyes of the world in the tower of Maester Norwin, where the two quickly formed a bond of friendship. Thanks to the maester’s teachings, Duncan could recite the names, words, and sigils of every House of noble blood. Alas, years later, the old maester passed away in the chill of the night. As a young boy, Duncan devoted himself to become worthy of bearing the name and sigil of his lord father’s House. And indeed, the young Merman seemed to be quick of wit and sharp of tongue, and had a touch of aptitude for mathematics, stewardship, and money-making. He often spent his days in the square of White Harbor, where he enjoyed learning from the travelers, pilgrims, and seasoned merchants from distant, foreign lands. When Duncan came of age at the age of six-and-ten, he set sail eastward with two of his lord father’s carracks. He sailed around the western shores of Essos, visiting the Free Cities of Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys. However, after three years of gallivanting around the narrow sea and longing for home, Duncan turned his ships west, setting sail for White Harbor, however not before visiting Sunspear and Oldtown and the Arbor of the Redwynes. Seafaring quelled the young Merman’s mind. When Lord Humfrey Manderly was slain at the Twins in the dawn of Brynden’s Rebellion, the young Merman succeeded his lord father as Lord of White Harbor and Warden of the White Knife. Upon the return of his lord father’s remains to New Castle, Duncan buried him within the crypts of House Manderly. A year later, a raven with the direwolf seal of House Stark arrived at White Harbor, summoning Duncan Manderly to King’s Landing to become Master of Ships. A hundred white ships travelled with him to the seat of House Baelish, where his mettle as a man of House Manderly was truly tested. Six years later in 390 AC, Duncan prepares to attend King Edmund Baelish’s feast and tourney, accompanied by his cousin, Jorelle Manderly. Timeline * 358 AC - Duncan is born. * 362 AC - Jeyne Manderly, his sister, is born. * 374 AC - Duncan spends three years sailing around Essos and Westeros. * 383 AC – Duncan becomes Lord of White Harbor upon the death of Lord Humfrey Manderly at the Twins. * 384 AC - Duncan is summoned to King’s Landing by Jon Stark, who names him Master of Ships. * 390 AC – Duncan prepares to attend King Edmund’s feast and tourney. Family Tree * Humfrey Manderly * Aemma Grafton * Duncan Manderly * Jeyne Manderly * Ser Benfred Manderly * Lyara Locke * Ser Osric Manderly * Sansa Manderly * Jorelle Manderly * Wylis Manderly Supporting Characters * Ser Benfred Manderly – Castellan His lord father’s brother. Ser Benfred is a fat knight with small eyes and long brown-blond whiskers. He is loud and boisterous, and holds little love for Duncan. He is the castellan of New Castle. * Jorelle Manderly – Negotiator Sweet Jorelle, as Duncan calls her. She is silver-tongued, doe-eyed and kind, but she is not without some cunning. She is Duncan’s companion in King’s Landing. * Halys Woolfield – General A bull of a man. Halys is robust and balding. He has a booming voice, and the strength of a bear. He is the captain of the guard of New Castle. A veteran of Brynden’s Rebellion and half a hundred small skirmishes. * Artos Locke - Cavalry General A veteran of the Subjugation of the Iron Islands and Brynden’s Rebellion, Artos is a tall, lean, broad-shouldered man of House Locke. He has faithfully served as commander for House Manderly for decades. He would oft feast with Lord Humfrey Manderly; with whom he was fast friends with. * Wet Walter - Ship Captain Old, haggard and half-merman himself. Walter has been a captain in service to House Manderly for as long as Duncan can remember. His ship is the White Maiden, a cog with old salt-stained green sails. Category:House Manderly Category:Northerner